Naruko!
by The Faking Hoaxers
Summary: Naruko dan Daichi akan ditunangkan! Dan juga kedatangan Kurama ke Konoha dan munculnya Sai saat Naruko dan Daichi kencan di Konohaland! Apa hubungan antara Sai dan si pengincar Naruko? #gapinterbikinsummary Chapter 3: Kurama datang! Warning inside. Author baru, jadi di mohon bantuannya Minna-san!


**Naruko!**

**PAIRING: NaruX... (belum tau)**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: udah pasti Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET, AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC (mungkin di chap-chap depan), ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Saya Author baru di FFN , jadi mohon bimbingannya! **

**Sedikit info, di Fic ini tidak ada marga UZUMAKI, jadi marga Naruko bukan Uzumaki tetapi Namikaze. Jadi gomen bagi Readers yang terganggu.**

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Pukul 06.30-

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"UWAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya, dan menyadari bahwa ia terlambat bangun.

Dengan kecepatan Hiraishin (ngaco) gadis yang ternyata bernama Naruko itu menyambar handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Skip beberapa menit kemudian̴

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, Naruko segera menyambar roti isi yang ada dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

"NARU-CHAN! MAKAN SARAPANMU DAHULU!" teriak Kushina, ibu Naruko. Sedangkan ayahnya, Minato, hanya cengengesan melihat tingkah laku putri semata wayangnya yang selalu begitu tiap pagi.

"AKU BERANGKAT, IBU, AYAH!" balas (teriak) Naruko dari luar rumah, menghiraukan teriakan ibunya, lalu mulai berlari menuju halte bis terdekat.

Di halte, ia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah darah, berpakaian t-shirt biru dengan warna lengannya hitam dan celana berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dilipat di ujungnya berdiri di situ.

'siapa, ya? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya.' Pikir Naruko.

Tak berselang lama bis tujuan halte dekat sekolah Naruko tiba. Saat ia naik, ternyata remaja itu juga ikut naik dan duduk tak jauh darinya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruko hanya memandangi remaja itu.

Hanya ada 1 kata di pikirannya, 'tampan.'

DEG!

'perasaan apa ini?' tanya Naruko dalam hati. Kayaknya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih..(#BUAGH!)

"ada apa?" tanya si remaja itu lembut, tapi tiba-tiba. Naruko kaget.

"E-eh? T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruko guguk, eh gugup (#DUAGH).

"oh." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut si remaja. Naruko kembali meneruskan kegiatannya memandangi remaja itu.

'Kulitnya putih,

Rambutnya merah gelap, bahkan lebih gelap dari Ibu atau Kak Kurama,

Matanya bahkan sebiru lautan.'

Tak hanya itu saja, Naruko terkikik geli karena melihat si remaja yang tertidur begitu pulas padahal bis yang mereka tumpangi belum lama berangkat.

CKIT! Bis yang Naruko tumpangi sampai di halte tujuan. Naruko pun turun dan berlari menuju sekolah, meninggalkan remaja tadi tertidur dan terbawa bis entah ke mana.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Gerbang KHS sudah di depan mata, dan Naruko terlihat ngos-ngosan berlari dari halte ke sekolah yang jaraknya bisa dibilang medium 'lah.

Sedikit lagi!

Dan...

Samp-

"Terlambat lagi, Dobe?" celetuk seorang remaja pria berambut Chickenbutt biru donker.

-ai.

Naruko hanya bisa kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi Chubby-nya yang malah menambah kesan imutnya.

Ya, Naruko memang tidak menyukai ketua OSIS KHS macam ini. Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari pengusaha kaya di kota Konoha, memang selalu berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah, menunggu murid yang selalu telat tiba ke sekolah, contohnya ya si Naruko ini.

"Ya sudah, karena belum 100% terlambat, jadi kau boleh ke kelasmu Dobe."

"baik, Uchiha-san." Balas Naruko separo mengejek sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Naruko.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah OSIS KHS yang terkenal dingin, tegas, dll. Dia digelari 'Pangeran Gunung Es' karena sifat pendiam dan dinginnya yang bahkan lebih dingin daripada gunung Kilimanjaro. Tapi sifat dingin itu seketika meleleh ketika Sasuke bertemu Naruko yang sifatnya keras kepala, tak mau diam bahkan sedetik saja, ribut, periang, & percaya diri. Naruko dulu pernah menyukai Sasuke, tetapi karena pernah ditolak bahkan dihina oleh Sasuke, Naruko membuang rasa sukanya pada Sasuke jauh-jauh.

SKIP TIME aja lah.

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh murid KHS tak terkecuali Naruko. Kali ini dia mau makan bentonya sendirian di atap sekolah.

Kenapa?

Soalnya bento (yang TERNYATA memang enak) milik Naruto selalu dimintai oleh teman sekelasnya. Karena malas memberi, jadi dia ngungsi ke atap. (ck,ck,ck...pelit amat! #Duagh)

Saat membuka pintu atap sekolah, Naruko merasakan semilir angin bertiup, menimpa rambut twintails pirang Naruko. Namun baru saja dia akan duduk, tiba-tiba-

"makan siang, Dobe?"

-terdengar suara yang rada-rada familiar di telinganya.

'Sial! Baru di gerbang bertemu, sekarang di atap. Sial banget kau Naru!' sesal Naruko, kemudian menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"U-Uchiha-san? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruko.

"hn, hanya menikmati semilir angin" jawab Sasuke.

...

"kau membawa makanan, dobe?"

DUARR! Naruko sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Boleh aku minta?" pinta Sasuke.

DUARRR!

LEBIH BURUK LAGI, TERNYATA!

"tidak." Tolak Naruko sambil menjauhkan bentonya.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan dobe."

SIAL! Pikir naruko. Mau tak mau terpaksa Naruko harus membagi bentonya, dalam hatinya Naruko memaki-maki Sasuke.

Setelah hampir sebagian isi kotak bekal Naruko dibabat habis oleh Sasuke, Naruko langsung menutup kotak bekalnya.

"hey Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"apa?" balas Naruko kasar.

"kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum?" tanya Sasuke.

"memangnya kenapa?" jawab Naruko dengan nada kasar tapi polos & balik nanya.

"hn, hanya bertanya saja."

"belum."

"ano, Dobe, mau-"

"UWAA! Pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai 5 menit lagi! Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas!" Ujar Naruko memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sambil mengecek jam tangan bergambar Kyuubi di dalamnya, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Naruko.

"hn, nanti saja." Jawab Sasuke padat, singkat, dan agak tidak jelas (?)

"ya sudah, aku duluan ya Uchiha-san." Ujar Naruko seraya menutup pintu atap dan turun ke bawah. Meninggalkan sasuke yang masih berdiri terdiam di sana.

Sambil tersenyum tipis.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Sepulang sekolah̴

Naruko kini berdiri di halte menunggu kedatangan bis yang mengarah ke rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan preman berjalan menghampirinya. Naruko jelas ketakutan, apalagi ketika preman-preman sialan itu mengelilingi Naruko.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Naruko berkata kepada preman-preman tersebut, "A-apa yang kalian ingin lakukan?"

"apa yang ingin kami lakukan? Hahaha, kami hanya ingin 'bermain' denganmu." Ujar salah seorang preman yang sepertinya merupakan bos mereka, diikuti anggukan preman yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba 2 preman mulai memegang masing-masing tangan Naruko. Naruko langsung memberontak tapi apa daya tenaga preman-preman tersebut lebih besar darinya.

"L-lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruko.

Sementara yang dibentak hanya menyeringai dan mulai memajukan tangannya ke arah Naruko.

"hehehe, mari kita mulai~" ujar salah satu preman sambil terkekeh gaje.

Naruko hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya. Namun tiba-tiba..

"LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!"

Preman-preman tersebut lantas menoleh dan Naruko membuka matanya. Ternyata remaja yang dia lihat tadi pagi, kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"siapa kau?" tanya salah seorang preman.

"pergilah, jangan ganggu kami! Atau kau akan habis di rumah sakit!" ujar preman lainnya meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba remaja itu meninju muka preman yang paling dekat dengannya hingga si preman tadi mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Si preman tadi langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Kurang ajar kau boca-" belum selesai salah seorang preman membentak, tiba-tiba sol sepatu kets putih bergaris merah remaja itu mencium mukanya dengan 'penuh kasih sayang'. Lantas si preman bernasib sama dengan preman 1.

"HAJAR DIA!" perintah si bos preman-preman tadi. Lalu preman-preman yang tersisa sekitar.. (#author ngitung) ..5 orang berlari dan mulai menghajar si remaja.

Namun remaja itu terlihat lebih tangguh. Buktinya, 4 orang preman sudah terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Kini tersisa dua preman lagi. Kali ini salah satu preman ini mulai mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung jaketnya. Dan mulai menyerang si remaja dengan membabi buta.

CRASSH!

"Ugh!" Pisau si preman berhasil melukai pipi kiri si remaja. Preman tadi menyeringai. Darah mulai mengalir dan si remaja mulai menyerang si preman. Dengan cepat tangan si remaja memegang pergelangan tangan si preman yang memegang pisau, dan memutarnya ke kiri.

KRAK!

"AARRGHH!" si preman mulai mengerang.

"ini balasan karena sudah melukaiku." Ucap si remaja, lalu mulai meninju rahang bawah si preman dengan kuat.

"UARGH!" erang si preman tadi, dan langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

Si remaja kini menghadap si bos preman seraya berkata, "kini tinggal kau lagi."

Si bos mulai kelabakan, dan melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Naruko dan mulai menghampiri si remaja dengan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari kantung celananya.

"MATI KAU."

Si bos mengayunkan pisaunya dengan cepat. Namun masih kalah cepat dengan si remaja. Buktinya, kini tangan dengan pisau si bos malah dicengkram kuat oleh si remaja.

"kita lihat siapa yang akan 'mati'." ujar si remaja dingin.

KRAK! Si remaja memutar pergelangan tangan si bos dengan kuat lalu membantingnya . si bos hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Kini si bos hanya bisa terkapar di tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Naruko yang melihat adegan pertarungan yang baru kali ini ia melihatnya secara live, hanya bisa terdiam, lalu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya si remaja lembut sambil memegang tangan Naruko, lalu membantunya berdiri. DEG! Tiba-tiba Naruko merasakan sesuatu lagi.

"hei? kau tak apa-apa?" tanya si remaja lagi.

"ah! Apa-?" Naruko baru sadar.

"tenang, kau sudah aman." Ucap si remaja.

"t-terima kasih, um..namaku Naruko, kalau kau?"

"namaku-"

Tiba-tiba bis menuju rumah Naruko tiba. Dengan segera Naruko masuk kedalamnya.

"semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, oh iya, terima kasih atas bantuannya!" teriak Naruko seraya melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela bis.

Bis yang ditumpangi Naruko melaju kencang, meninggalkan remaja tadi tersenyum sendirian di halte.

Sedangkan dari tempat lain...

"Kau hanya miliku, Naruko, hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu, Naruko, hanya aku!"

**OOPS! TBC!**

**Author Side:**

**Basi 'n garing ya?**

**Akhirnya kelar juga nulisnya, hasil mikir SKS (Sistem Ketik Sembarangan)nya.**

**Fic ini nantinya bakal menceritakan kehidupan romance Naruko(halaah!), dan masalah remaja berambut merah tadi bakal keluar di chap-chap kedepan. Lalu juga bakal keluar siapa yang monolog gaje (#BUGH)di akhir cerita tadi ****. **

**Chapter Depan:**

**Murid Baru!**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


End file.
